Modern production hydrocarbon well systems more and more frequently employ multilateral techniques developed to improve hydrocarbon recovery while minimizing surface structures. A multilateral wellbore system includes at least a primary wellbore and a lateral wellbore extending therefrom. It should be understood that the terms “primary” and “lateral” as used in this application are relative terms. “Primary” may mean a borehole extending from the surface or may mean the original lateral borehole from which a secondary lateral borehole is drilled. The term “lateral” borehole is intended to mean the borehole extending from a “primary” borehole as defined above. The point at which the primary wellbore and the lateral wellbore connect is termed a junction.